Swirling Winds, and Raging Fires
by Maboroshi-Rairin
Summary: Fuka Takahashi didn't know she would be in a Ninja club. She never knew her best friend would be a Ancient Artifact that a Criminal Organization would want. She never knew she would have love. She never knew she would crack under pressure.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with pink hair was looking at her best friend fondly. "Miharu!" and sure enough, she was blown off. "Hi! Mr. Rokujou!" a kid with white hair said "Who're you?" he asked and she started cracking up. "Kouichi Aizawa! Think of this, Zawa is the hardest part to write in kanji and Ko means rainbow. I always got picked first for name on the roster since Kindergarten. It's a pet peeve of mine." and sure enough, he left! "Hey! You! Pinkie!" he had said to me and I shook my head, "He went to the shop." and I smirked and followed him.

Mr. Kumohira smiled and told us all about the Nindo Club. "Listen, we're not interested, okay?" and went off. Aizawa followed Miharu and Mr. Kumohira followed me. "What is it, Kumohira?" I asked in my cold yet suave voice. "Are you in the next class over from Rokujou and Aizawa?" and I shook my head "No." and went on my way.

I twirled with my hair and sighed. I bumped into a guy about 16, and I apologized and he nodded. I waved and started running to the store. I smiled and went into the store and took the apron and smiled. "Hey! Fuka's back!" and sure enough, we were out of milk.

'I smell something.' I had thought and saw Mr. Kumohira go into the shrine. I followed and was wide eyed. 'Shinrabansho? Shinrabansho? Grandpa, and Papa were right.' I thought and my ninja skills came out.

They spotted me and I froze. A ninja came up and on instinct, I kicked him in the face and did a gymnastic move. "F...Fuka?" Miharu had asked and I looked and saw I was going to get ambushed. Kouichi came to the rescue and I was smiling.

He took the katana and started to seal the Shinrabansho and I stood quietly and I took a stance in Shotokan and smirked. "Where did she learn?" Kouichi asked and Mr. Kumohira smirked. "Isn't her last name Takahashi?" and sure enough, they looked stricken.

We went to the school and I was out of place. I stared at my ring. Then at my locket. Then to my ring again. Just looking at Kumohira, I looked like him, a lot. I smirked and saw that I had the same ear cuffs. I looked stricken. "...daor Tiarna, chuala mo ghui." I mumbled and Kumohira looked at me. "Cailin, cad a rinne tu ach a ra?" he had asked and I said "Nothing." and went off. We went out and smirked.

Kouichi took care of the ninja and I took care of something far worse. I smirked. "Takahashi, real name and now." Kumohira had commanded. "Sorry." I had said and smirked. I kicked the ninja behind me and flipped him like Kouichi did.

We went to the roof and I sighed. I looked at my earcuff and his. I looked at my reflection in my compact. 'I look like him, I smirk like him, and most of all, I probably was born into the same family.' I thought and smirked. I took out a kunai at Mr. Yamase.

"LEAVE MIHARU ALONE!" I screamed and went up to Mr. Yamase and punched him and he smirked. "Ms. Takahashi, DETENTION!" he had roared and I smirked. "Bring it!" I took a stance and Mr. Kumohira smirked. "That's enough, Fuka." and I nodded.

I pouted as Kumohira was taking his time with Mr. Yamase. 'I never thought I would meet my cousin.' I thought and started to breathe heavily. I stood up as they were surrounding Miharu. I stood like Kouichi and didn't smile.

Miharu was talking about the Shinrabansho and my smile faltered. "And you, Fuka! You never told me you took classes of Karate and Tae Kwon Do!" and I was put in a headlock by Miharu.

Kouichi asked me how I looked like Kumohira and I stayed quiet and smirked. "Well, she does look like you, Kumohira." and I perked up and sighed.

**/******/Character Profile/*****/**

Name: _**Takahashi, Fuka**_

Age: _**14**_

Gender: _**Female**_

Looks:

Occupation: _**Student, Protector of the Shinrabansho**_

Relationship: _**Cousin to Tobari Durandal Kumohira**_


	2. Raimei Appears!

Episode Two:

_**Raimei Arrives**_

It was a peaceful day after a few days after the encouter with the Kairoshu. I was sweating and took the assignment. After a few blurs, it was time to go home.

Mr. Kumohira was pestering Miharu to join the club. I sighed and he looked at me and took me away after countless protests.

"What the hell, sensei!" I asked screaming and he looked at me and showed me a picture of me and him when we were little. "Yeah, so, we're related. Big freaking doo." I said and smelled the air. "You sense it too, huh?" he had asked and I nodded.

We were in the dojo and Kouichi and I were staying alert. "Alright! Shinrabansho, prepare yourself!" a cry that was similar to a girl had said "Oh great." I said sweatdropping. She went to Kouichi and Kouichi said that he wasn't the one she was looking for. I shook my head and nodded over to Miharu.

"That guy?" she had asked and I smiled. "Hey, Sensei, grandpa is expecting me. I got to go." I said waving off and he nodded. "So, are you two related?" Kouichi had asked and I shot a shuriken at him and he dodged. "Next time you ask that, I won't be so lenient." and with that, I went off.

It was the next day and Raimei followed Miharu everywhere. She tried to follow me, but I told her I have Tennis practice. You see, I wasn't the only one aside from Kouichi who had another club. I smiled and went to go to my locker and I smelt a ninja.

It was the evening and classes and clubs were over and Miharu was reading and saw a injured bird. He smiled and put down the thing he was reading and saved the bird and He was on the cliff and Raimei saved him just in time. He lazily replied to her and she blew a fuse.

Me, on the other hand, was brushing up with target practice. I was blown off by my phone ringing and Mr. Kumohira was calling me. I smiled and went to the dojo and found them not there.

I saw them arguing and my maternal side kicked in. "Alright, what is happening? I heard Kotarou Fuma." I said with sparkles in my eyes. "Fuka!" Kouichi had said and I glared at Raimei. "Sensei, what is happening?" I asked once again with cold intent.

"No, no, no, no, and no!" I said with Mr. Kumohira and they looked at us weird. I sweat dropped and Mr. Kumohira was putting up a fight. I sighed and Mr. Kumohira gave up.

**/*/*/Character Profiles/*/*/**

Name: **Rokujou, Miharu**

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Occupation: **Container of the Shinrabansho**

Name: **Aizawa, Kouichi**

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Occupation: **Protector of the Shinrabansho**

Name: **Shimizu, Raimei**

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Occupation: **Samurai and Protector of the Shinrabansho**

Name: **Kumohira, Durandal Tobari**

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Occupation: **Languages Teacher, Main Protector of the Shinrabansho**


	3. Adventure to the Fuma Village!

We were waiting for Miharu. I looked down at my outfit and sighed. Mr. Kumohira got a hold of me and I sighed once more.

I was wearing a modest skirt that went down to my knees that was plaid. I wore a corset over a tee shirt and wore boots that had small heels. I smirked and was wearing a Newsboy Cap and sighed and thought, 'I think that boy I bumped into the other week wore one just like mine' and they were complaining about Miharu being late.

I was wide eyed and saw Miharu's outfit. I burst out laughing and so did Raimei. "No way in hell am I going with you on the train looking like that!" Kouichi had spoke his mind and I nodded vigorously.

We were about to go on the train but Mr. Kumohira backed out. I mumbled something in Irish and he heard it. The others looked at us and smiled. Miharu convinced him and he went on the train.

Miharu changed and I nodded, "Nice choice, Kouichi." I said and he bowed his head, "OF course!" he had said and we sat down. I took out my book, and my Mp3 out and listened to _Fleetwood Mac's _"_Dreams_" and smiled.

When Raimei suggested love stories, I looked up at her and sighed. "Raimei, nobody would want that." and went back to my book. Mr. Kumohira looked out of it and I smiled.

"Hey, where is the Fuma Village any way?" I asked and she said "Kanagawa." and I looked at her crazy. "No. We. Are. Not. Going. There." I seethed and Kouichi asked me what was wrong.

"Kouichi, I have family in Kanagawa and they don't like me or Mr. Kumohira much. My mother, was apart of a rich family. When she fell in love with a commoner, people casted her out except for my grandmother. My grandmother is the nicest person you will ever meet. Just please don't call her old. She hates that. My grandfather, on the other hand, was very happy to see a healthy baby girl." I explained and they nodded.

"Sinyokohama Station. Sinyokohama Station." and that was our stop. We went off and went across and followed Raimei.

We went on a bus and saw that Raimei knew this path very well. I smiled and smelt something. I fiddled with the cap and smirked.

We went off the bus and Mr. Kumohira said that he made it all the way here.

"Hey! Follow me!" And we followed her. She started jumping and we followed suit. Mr. Kumohira helped Miharu up and looked at the village. "Raimei, didn't you say there was supposed to be a Mist Spell?" I asked and she cried

"No!" and I sighed.

**{Special Announcement}**

**Hey y'all! This is my third one! YAAAAY! *throws confetti***

**For all those people who think Fuka is weird, don't worry. She's a reincarnate off of me. No, she is not a Mary Sue. FAR FROM IT!**

**I don't think this a Mary Sue.**

**Alright! Maboroshi-Rairin, over and out!**


	4. There is a battle among us in the Fuma!

We were in the Fuma Village and I sighed. "Hey, Raimei, why, is there a Mist Spell?" I asked and she looked at me and smirked.

We went to find Kotarou and I happened to smell a bunch of smelly ninjas.

We went into some ninjas. I looked and saw that guy I saw a few weeks back as I bumped into him. 'Whoa, he's hot.' I thought blushing and then a ninja came up to me and I flipped him over my shoulder. We fought a bunch of ninja's and the hot guy said "The Shinrabansho is here." he had said and they looked at Miharu. I stood in front of him like an enraged older sister. "Take one step, I will kill all of you!" I bellowed and they smirked.

They went up to me and I then got out shuriken, senbon, kunai, and a sword out. I smirked as Raimei looked at me. I took the customary sword stance in the Takahashi house and started hacking and chopping.

"Get out of here! I'll take care of them!" I said and they nodded. "What's a girl like you going to do with that flimsy sword?" the blonde haired guy said as he got out his gun. "A ninja carrying a gun, how very creative, most people won't even know what to do with a firearm. You are okay in my book." I said appraisingly. "You're not bad kid, if you were a few years older, I'd date ya." he said smiling and I was blushing profusely.

I was let go of and then found them with Yoite. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed and he looked at me and smirked. He pointed his finger at me and I came prepared "You." he had said and I looked at him crazily.

We found Kotaro and I had sparkles. He smirked at me and I just was about to faint. "Don't worry about her she's just a fan-girl." Miharu said and Tobari looked like he's going to be in the afterlife. I started to go weak.

"Fuka!" Kouichi started saying as I went black. "It's her way of saying she's tired and weak. Don't mind her. She's like that after our sessions." Tobari looked indifferent. "How, could you say that about your own kin, Tobari-Sensei!" Raimei said and I was sleeping very soundly.

When I woke up, I was in a sling for my wrist and both of my ankles were in braces. I tried standing up, but fell. "Easy, there, tiger." Kotaro said and I nodded. "Tell me, are you the one with the Takahashi book of Forbidden Techniques." he had demanded more than asked "..." I stayed quiet and he took that as yes.

We were at dinner. Kotaro had a speech and then let Miharu up. I smirked and then started to eat when Raimei did. She looked at me and smiled. I smirked back, a friendly smirk.

I went after Miharu and Raimei smirked.


End file.
